


Clandestine

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Myriad [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Crush, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Madara!” Hashirama exclaimed, hugging the other for mere moments before Madara pulled back with a scowl on his face.“What’s with you?” Madara rolled his eyes. “It’s like you can’t keep your hands off me.”





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, first crushes. I remember mine I was a trainwreck who forgot other people existed for a while and just honed on the object of my affections then again I'm sure that's true of many people's first crush when you have no idea what the feelings are but they're so intense and new. 
> 
> This was basically just an excuse to write childhood hashimada because I'm a firm believer in that they were each other's first crushes but both just had different way of interacting with those feelings. 
> 
> I wrote a lot of this in the middle of the night, and I have tried to polish it up to the best of my abilities, but it is probably still clunky in some places. Admittedly, also probably somewhat ooc but I'm really not going to read the manga again or watch tons of episodes just so I can make sure it's 100% in character because I don't have the time and this is fanfic so it's not suppose to stress me out. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy?

Meeting Madara on the days he can sneak away quickly become a highlight in an otherwise grim world.

Hashirama quickly has to try and reign in his moods when he heads out as to not arise suspicion of why exactly he might be so happy to leave the safety of the Senju compound in the first place.

It’s never the same when he returns as he’s always a bit gloomy that their clandestine meetings are over. It’s never something they can do on a regular schedule either, every day was out of the question for the most part with the responsibilities each of them were forced to carry.

Sometimes, the days he shows up and Madara isn’t there make his heart ache in a way he doesn’t quite understand. He’s always had talent in medical ninjustu so Hashirama knows it’s rather unlikely there’s something wrong with his heart. Frail children, particularly frail shinobi children didn’t last long in this world and the signs almost always showed up before now.

Granted Hashirama didn’t count himself among the famed medical nin of his clan, or any other clan for that matter. He still had a lot to learn. But if his heart only acted this way in regards to Madara it pointed towards an emotional component rather than a medical one.

Then again, he never really had a best friend before. Hashirama was rather sociable, always befriending others whenever he could really just beyond grateful at any non-combat situation he had with anyone around his age. At this point, he knew every other child in the Senju compound determine at least despite what happened to make sure they at least had fond memories of peaceful, playful times if the worst happened. Remarkably, he had a few friends from the Uzumaki clan simply because they had been on relatively peaceful terms thanks to their distant relation. 

Beyond that, Madara was probably the only other kid he befriend from another clan. Hashirama really, really doubted that Madara was an Uzumaki with how common red hair was among that clan and how feared they were for their sealing techniques.

Madara didn’t seem to have much interest from what he had discreetly gathered though. Given his reaction to the corpse of a Hagoromo clansmen, he ruled that out as a possibility as well.

It wasn’t that Hashirama didn’t know they hadn’t promised not to pry into the other’s every action looking for a sign what clan they may be from, if anything the balance of their entire relationship could be broken knowing what clan the other belonged to.

But Hashirama couldn’t really turn off his instincts, after a lifetime of being trained to notice every last thing because you never knew what was going to end up important.

It hadn’t helped he just wanted to know everything about Madara either, like he simply couldn’t get enough of the other boy despite the time they were spending together.

Training, talking, anything with Madara put his heart at ease replacing the comfort the river had once brought him with amazing speed.

Hashirama sighed longingly looking at the river’s flowing water and wanting nothing more for Madara to appear. Hoping it wouldn’t be another no show as it had been for the last two days in a row. Three days counting the day he was too busy to even make it to the riverfront.

He wasn’t terribly proficient as sensing, unlike Tobirama who showed great skill despite being even younger than him. At this moment, Hashirama wanted to borrow some of that skill or better yet learn it himself.

He wondered if Madara was any good at the skill. Though Madara could be impatient, he was still kind and probably would agree if he asked nicely.

“It would have been so easy to kick you into the river.” Madara chuckled behind him and Hashirama quickly rose, grinning him at seeing the other boy in a good mood. And smiling!

Madara had such a nice smile, it was a shame he didn’t smile more easily or more often. Or all the time.

Wait, that would probably hurt his face and Hashirama wouldn’t want that.

“Madara!” Hashirama exclaimed, hugging the other for mere moments before Madara pulled back with a scowl on his face.

“What’s with you?” Madara rolled his eyes. “It’s like you can’t keep your hands off me.”

“You don’t like it when I come behind you.” Hashirama really wasn’t making a reference to a particular let’s say quirk of Madara’s when he said that. But going by the eye twitch, and growing anger on his face that meant an impending yelling fest if he didn’t disarm the situation, that was how it was received. “Because you are also a shinobi. Coming from behind you is likely to make you think an attack. I wouldn’t want to do that to you.”

Madara considered that for a moment. That was actually a good point so he took a deep breath to try and free himself of his anger. It wasn’t entirely successful as he was still annoyed from the sudden gesture but it alleviated a lot of it. “I guess that makes sense. Still doesn’t explain the touching.”

“I see, it bothers you, I will try and refrain myself.” Hashirama quickly sunk to the ground though, the thought of not getting to touch Madara as freely as he had been allowed was such a disquieting thought.

How could he explain how much comfort the affections when he didn’t even really have a name for all the emotions he was experiencing?

“Every time.” Madara groaned. “Look, it’s not… bad? It’s weird, but not bad.”

“Weird, huh?” Hashirama leaned back against the rocks, looking up at Madara who met his gaze. “I just think it’s nice. In our lives, we’re used to contact meaning pain. Why can’t contact also mean something else, something better?”

“Like you draping yourself over me?” Madara arched an eyebrow, not impressed.

“It feels better than when we hit each other, doesn’t it?”

Madara glanced to the side, not liking being under observation like that but once again, it seemed like Hashirama had a point. Damn him for being reasonable. “Yes, sure. Fine, can we have a different conversation now? I knew I should have kicked your sorry ass into the river.”

“I don’t think that would have ended well for you.” Hashirama likely would have just dragged Madara into the river with him and it didn’t particularly seem like he enjoyed getting wet if their fumble into the river last time had proven anything.

“Don’t you have another long named jutsu to show me? Or have you just been slacking off since last time?”

“Not today.” Honestly Madara’s assessment had been right, he hadn’t done much in the way of training lately because he had been so distracted with his thoughts. “Why weren’t you around for a few days?”

“Tch, do you need an explanation for everything?” Madara complained. “Are you going to get up any time soon or are you just going to keep staring at me because that’s creepy.”

Hashirama pouted, it didn’t feel that way to him. When he looked at Madara, he felt nothing but fondness, he wanted to commit Madara’s features to memory so he could recall them in an instant.

Still, he got up as requested wondering what they were going to do today since it seemed clear Madara didn’t especially want to talk.

“Let’s spar. I’ve been looking for a fight.”

 

 

 

“Sensing? Have I found something you’re actually not good at?” Madara looked far too happy at the revelation and re-energized as if they hadn’t spent the last hour sparring each other.

Hashirama admitted. “I have never been especially good at it. I can do it but it’s so weak.”

“This is the greatest day of my life.” Madara beamed. There was finally something he was better at than Hashirama! He never thought this day would come when it seemed like Hashirama surpassed or match his skill in every way.

Just like a certain clan that would not be named in his presence, but Madara didn’t have much time to linger on that frankly unfortunate thought with what Hashirama said next.

“Really? The greatest day in my life is when I met you.” Hashirama revealed, perhaps a bit too truthful of a confession, Madara didn’t seem to like being candid unlike he did.  

How could he believe in their dream after all, if he wasn’t willingly to show others what he was feeling?

Madara sneered. “You must really have no friends then.” It wasn’t a surprise given his outfit and hair looking the way he did but Madara really wasn’t one to judge when he didn’t really have any friends but Hashirama.

But it’s not as if he had to tell the other boy that.

“I have other friends but none are like you.”

Sincere, far too sincere as always had Madara reeling from a complexity of emotions, he really wasn’t prepared nor wanted to deal with.

His face felt hot, he must be getting ill.

“Well, I can’t waste all my time with you. I’ll have to teach you another day.”

“You’re leaving already?” The pout that was pronounced on his face was very unbecoming of a shinobi but despite how the world treated him, Hashirama was still a kid.

“You’ll see me eventually.” Madara reassured, it wasn’t like they had gone that many days in a row without running into each other yet. There was still the real fear of what might happened if they met on a battlefield though. He cast aside that unhelpful though, watching how Hashirama’s mood didn’t seem to improve.

He sighed, he was far too indulgent for reasons he didn’t understand when it came to Hashirama. “If I let you hug me again will you stop with these depressive moods?”

In an instant, Hashirama had his arms around Madara again never needing to be told more than once. Madara kept his arms at his side rather than returning the affection, thankfully he only needed to abide them to keep Hashirama happy.

The heat that radiated off another body had always been comforting to Madara. Maybe it was just because of his Uchiha heritage and how common fire related jutsus were amongst his clan that it was something innately familiar regardless of the source. Somehow, it seemed different sharing such affections with his siblings and Hashirama weren’t the same.

But peeling back the layers of thoughts he had done well not to address with the finality of three deaths every haunting him with his failure to protect them that had Madara not examining the reasons why too closely.

Hashirama was warm and that was all he really needed to know.

“Madara?” Hashirama asked softly, no need for a raised voice so close but Madara had said he needed to leave so despite the solace of this position, he needed to respect Madara’s wishes. “Weren’t you leaving?”

With little surprise, Madara pulled back as if he had been scalded, a flash of anger and embarrassment on his face in equal parts. “I did it for you! The last time I do something nice for you, I swear to-“

“That was very kind of you.” Hashirama acknowledged with a soft smile hoping it would ease Madara out of his rage filled episode. “Thank you.”

Madara deflated quickly at that. Hashirama had a calming quality to him that he hadn’t found in anyone else but Izuna. “At least you’re not ungrateful. You better have something interesting to show me next time to make up for all this.”

“I’ll think of something.”

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
